


BFFs

by FerrousKyra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Low-key crack, Mentions of canon character death, Swearing, it's not NOT canon compliant, like everything else I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "'Kirima is not my best friend!' Rangi says"
Relationships: Kirima & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	BFFs

"Kirima is not my best friend!" Rangi says with more conviction than the last couple attempts. She's been shuffling between denial & bewilderment ever since Kyoshi had casually mentioned it as if it were a perfectly normal, perfectly sane thing to say.

"Of course she is." Kyoshi protests as if she's simply informing Rangi of a mundane fact.

"She's not even my friend! She's your friend."

"One: not true. Two: if it's not Kirima, then who is your best friend?"

Rangi sputters for a moment. "You. Obviously. It's you."

"Doesn't count."

"What do mean 'doesn't count?'"

"I'm your wife; so it doesn't count."

"That's stag bullshit."

Kyoshi shrugs.

"Yun then."

"Yun nearly killed you. & your mother. & he's dead."

"Fuck. ... Jinpa."

"When have you ever talked to Jinpa about something other than me, Koko, or the weather?"

"... Koulin?"

"You've seen her once since you've met me & got into a fistfight with her almost immediately."

"Lek."

"Also dead." At least she's finally mentioning the Flying Opera Company.

"Wong." She looks a bit defeated.

"I'll accept Wong. But we both know you're closer with Kirima."

"I- We- We don't talk much, but we have an understanding with one another."

"Uh huh." Kyoshi replies flatly. "I can't think of a single time you've been alone with Wong. & you go out with Kirima at least once a month."

"Well it's not my fault you & Wong can't hold your liquor!"

"& it's not mine that you & Kirima are emotionally stunted."

"I am not emotionally stunted!"

"Not in private." Kyoshi punctuates with tapping a finger on Rangi's nose.

She narrows her eyes. "Fine." She grits. "Kirima is a good drinking buddy. That doesn't mean she's my best friend."

"Alright. But she is."

* * *

"Hey, bestie!"

"Kirima, if you _ever_ call me that again, I _will_ kill you without hesitation."

"Aw. Love you too, topknot."


End file.
